Unwanted
by Ultoris
Summary: What if Demona bit off more than she could chew with Puck, and now she pays the price for it? Alternative end to 'The Mirror' and carrying on from there. (May go up to M rating in later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I'm a newcomer to this particular community, and I've been wanting to do a Gargoyles story for a while now. These plot bunnies having thumping like hell... so here's one. Demona and Goliath is my preference, and I have only seen a tiny few stories centered on this. It's saddening, but I thought 'nobody is going to write what you want― except you' so here it is. I re―watched some of the episodes and this idea came to me. Hope you like!

Unwanted

* * *

The Mirror/The Trick

The female gargoyle stared pensively at the screens in front of her, waiting for the first sign of the crew she'd employed to bring the item Demona had, in a grand decepetion, falsely attempted to steal. Cleverly, she played the decoy to avert _undesired_ attention away from them. That very moment, her hired help had arrived at the gates of her home.

The gate's intercom rang. "Yes?"

The driver said the password. A formality more than a precaution in this particular case. She knew who it was, and what they had brought with them.

They parked outside her door, and the two men carefully lifted the long fragile package on to the porch. Once safely was set on the wall, the two started wittering. They jerked in surprise at the shrill noise when she activated the demon-head intercom beside her front door.

"Relax, it's okay. I've done this before," the thief told his associate.

An envelope fell from the demon-head's maw. "Take your money and go, while you still can," she warned. They didn't think twice, and left without word.

* * *

The mirror would have looked ordinary to most eyes, even she thought it looked plain. Yet despite its unremarkable appearance, she knew it was much more than a simple accessory. It was an object of incredible power, it was _Titania's mirror._ Within it was another dimension containing an especially reputed member of the Third race. It was her intent to use him to achieve her goals... With such a power at her beck and call, she would not be stopped! It was guaranteed to be a success. Yet... a recurring flicker doubt made her think― No... No doubts. "So far my plans have always be thwarted, one after the other. But tonight, I take control." This time, she would get what she wanted.

She lifted the occult bell and began the summoning ritual. After the fourth chime, she recited the Latin incantation. The mirror began to distort. She blew a feather towards it and watched as it was taken in by the now yielding surface of the mirror. The spell was going as planned so far. An ethereal light grew behind the mirror and quickly engulfed the whole room. She could make out a shape coming closer... then― the light was gone, fading instantly.

She frowned. Had something gone wrong? No, she couldn't have made a mistake...

This concern vanished when she looked down... at the creature. Puck.

He did not look pleased.

For a while she observed the fae as he struggled against the bonds she'd placed to ensure her control over him... not because she got any amusement out of it, but an encounter with any of the third race always carried a surreal animation that even she was captivated by. Eventually, he addressed her, breaking out of her thoughts. "Is this how you welcome all of your guests? " He complained, crossing his arms.

She sneered. "Any who might turn on me, and you're not a guest! You serve the human― now you can serve me." She knew that David Xanatos had Puck in his servitude, and if the all―powerful fae bends to humans then he would obey a Gargoyle...

"Serving humans is fun, they have a sense of humour," he explained. "You have none!"

He was jabbing like she should've been insulted. She grabbed him by the chains around his chest and lifted him to eye level. "Perhaps not Puck, but I have you." There it was... a hint fear. He was helpless to her right now, and he knew it.

She dropped him but before hit the ground his descent slowed down to a float. A grin broke out the trickster's face. She watched warily as he rose higher, moving languidly, and in changing angles, even suspending himself sideways in the in the air. He shrugged in resignation. "Well... let's just get this over with shall we?" He sped all about the room circling the mirror before getting right in her face. "How can I be of service? Out with it, I haven't got all night!"

Demona waved her fist at him, making him retreat back. "You've got all millennium if I chose," she groused.

She held her chin thoughtfully. "I'm too vulnerable during the day. I don't want to turn to stone anymore."

"Of course, you want to stroll down fifth avenue in the sunshine! I'm sure you'll fit right in," he mocked. It was an obvious hole...

"I could if there were no blasted humans!" Then it hit her. She smiled. "Yes, Puck. I want you to get rid of the humans... all of them!"

Her demands impossible. Far too lofty a feat, even for him. She must have understood that there were limitations, that even his power couldn't manage all that. Puck landed beside the mirror. "Does this look like Aladdin's lamp? I have limits after all. What is it you _really _want?" He poked the mirror, distorting it with his magic. What appeared was very interesting...

Goliath.

The trickster looked increasingly smug. "How quaint! After all these centuries, you're still carrying a torch. Well, if that's what you want I can make him love you again. Piece of cake... _given your charming personality_."

Out of reflex, she repressed her feelings as they weld-up at the sight of him.

Then in the background, she saw the human detective. Her resentment flared; _that _she did not repress. "That's it! That's what I want!" She hissed. "If you cannot get rid of all the humans then, at least, rid me of that human! Elisa Maza!"

"Did you say 'that' human? Or that 'human'?" She was going to injury him... "Oh, never mind, I'll figure it out." Puck considered her desires. "This might just be interesting after all."

He flew towards the mirror and carried out her wish. As he spoke the riddled words, a burst of bright light escaped Puck's mouth and eyes and went inside the mirror.

It seemed so simplistic that she couldn't help feeling that there was something wrong with Puck's magic, or that something wasn't exactly right with it... Approaching the mirror, she raised her hand to touch it, but stopped herself. She turned to Puck. "What have done?"

Puck looked satisfied with himself and swiftly soared around her. "The human: Elisa Maza is no more."

So he _had _done it! Finally, something was going in her favour! "Then let's do the same! To every human in the city!" She said, gesturing to all around her.

Puck frowned enigmatically. "You don't know what you're asking. Believe me," he warned.

She grabbed him. "Can it be done? Tell me the truth!"

He seemed to both smile and frown at the same time. As he considered it, the possibilities for amusement were both hazardous and exciting. Puck made his decision... he would humour her. "Yes― but not from here." A section of loose chain extended, and he handed it to her. She narrowed her eyes distrustfully but took it from him none the less. "Now. Where are we going," he asked.

The experience hadn't been nearly as disorientating as she thought it would have been. Travelling through the mirror had actually been rather ordinary... which was perfectly fine with her. It was a literal walk in and walk out trip to the tallest building; a place where Puck could do as she requested.

Puck looked out towards the city, which from here could be seen in it's totality. "Ahh, what a lovely view," he admired. She didn't think much of it, after all, how could it look lovely with the thunderstorm current overhead. Nor did she care that for his poor attention span. "That's not why I brought you here," she said yanking the chain.

He gave her an annoyed look. "Oh, all right..." He landed in front of her. "I've got to marshal my forces, so to speak. This may take a while."

She watched as Puck did just that, and it was one the oddest things she'd ever seen. Like a tornado, he spun on the spot... too quick for her to see more than a blur. Pale green light began to radiate from him and grew brighter until she was sure it could be seen for miles out. She didn't stop him, though. He was carrying out her demands and doubted that he could be stopped at this current stage. "All humans on this concrete isle! Demona finds your presence vile! So do you now as I command! And be not woman, child, nor man!" She could just make out his magic fly from him to the mirror, then bounce to the largest satellite on top of the building. After that, it became too bright to see anything.

When the spell was finished, she looked over Manhattan, feeling more pleased with herself than she had in very long time. "Take me to see my empty city!"

She turned to the trickster in time to see the mirror revert back to normal, and she also saw that he was laying on the ground. She went to him and nudged his shoulder with her tail; he did not move. The spell must have taken its toll on the fae. She looked up in time to notice, but not stop the incoming tackle from her former mentor.

They rolled until he managed to get on top. She conceded no more than that, kicking him off and getting to her feet. "You're too late this time, old soldier..."

Then the rest of the clan appeared, landing beside him, ready to fight her together. She ignored looking at anyone of them. Damn... Puck's performance must have been blaring enough for them to see from far away.

"You can't fight all of us, lass," the old gargoyle warned.

He was right, and she didn't intend to.

She took the fae under her arm. "Curse you, Puck. This is no time to sleep." In order to make her escape, she threw the mirror from the skyscraper. They would try to save it, and probably succeed, but it didn't matter. Puck had already done his work.

The second she had a view of the streets, she gaped in disbelief. "What..?" She looked all around, and they were everywhere... What in the hell... That_ trickster!_ Quickly making her mind up, she dove into the subway entrance on the ground. The clan was right on her tail despite her clever attempt to buy time.

When she landed, a train arrived... filled with gargoyles. She had to be quick, too quick to make any shrewd choices, so she went on the train. The crowd would be too thick for them to follow. She smiled. It wasn't actually that bad of an idea, she seemed to be inconspicuous among them. Taking a seat, she placed Puck next to her, and observed for a moment. They seemed completely at ease with themselves, and her presence... Clearly an effect of Puck's spell that alters the mind... Still, Puck had deceived her. She'd wanted the humans gone, not changed. They were not true gargoyles... just in appearance... She growled under her breath. The trickster would not get away with playing with her.

She watched a burly looking gargoyle come towards her. He nodded politely, and began to sit down on top of Puck. Cursing, she pulled him on to her lap earning a confused look from the newly turned gargoyle. She ignored him, and wondered why he didn't acknowledge the fae's existence at all. When she considered it, it occurred to her that Puck might not want to be seen by them... Even in his current state, just how aware was the trickster?

* * *

At the first stop, she left the underground, and regrouped in a dank alleyway near scrapped car. By that time Puck had awoken, and she was bristling with anger. Her voice trembled with outrage. "I wanted you to destroy the humans, not give them the gift of being a gargoyle! Change the gargoyles to humans!" She ordered threateningly.

Puck tiredly shook his head. "I must... regain my strength."

Did he think she was an idiot? "I've noticed you're not too tired to make yourself invisible to the crowd!" She said, yanking his bonds. She knew that if he could still concentrate enough to cloak himself from all those people after such massive spell― then he couldn't be nearly as worn out as he was pretending to be.

"Okay, okay... I was just catching my breath," he dryly informed. The trickster leaned against the banged up vehicle behind him. He looked into car's side mirror and smirked. "Don't worry, I'll do exactly as you ask..."

Puck used the car mirror as a medium to communicate with Titania's mirror. It not nearly as spectacular to witness, but if it work correctly then she didn't care. The exertion left Puck breathless, and she allowed him a moment to recuperate. Of course, the moment was fairly short as her impatience got the better of her. "Well?" Groggily, he raised himself off the ground, and led her from the alley. She frowned. "Is it done?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

She gasped at sight. No! He hadn't done anything... They were all still gargoyles! "I told you to turn the gargoyles to humans!" Dealing with him was taxing on her... Puck smiled drowsily. He knew exactly what was doing, and that it would rile her... "Oh, you meant _these_ gargoyles? I thought you meant Goliath and his clan! _My mistake_..." He was mocking her.

She'd had enough. "Your last mistake."

Puck saw the red in her eyes and tried to placate her before she attacked. "Hold on! I thought you would be pleased! Goliath is a puny _human _now, and at. Your. Mercy." He saw that she was catching on, and seemed to approve of the idea. He was glad he'd thought that up on the spot... Hadn't actually done it for any reason beyond the fun of it.

It would work in her favour... They wouldn't stand a chance against her, even together. With Puck fighting them too their chances were even slimmer. "I need a weapon, then you can take me to him," she ordered.

"That's the easiest thing you've asked me to do all day!"

They both vanished, then reappeared in Titania's mirror. A laser rifle materialised in her hands― that very moment the mirror opened itself, revealing a closed piazza. The two of the burst out. Immediately upon exiting, she turned to first human she saw and fired. The human dodged the attack, and the blast shattered a window displaying ornamental weapons. He the rest of them took up the nearest object, in this one's case a sword and shield. As she scrutinised him, and felt a sense of recognition. Goliath... "I would know you no matter what your form, Goliath!" She aimed at him, and watched as he brought the shield up. She fired.

She turned to the fae. "Take care of them, Puck!"

"As you wish!" He dodged the attacks of the clan turned human, and flew to the arm of the statue in center of the fountain. "Humans love a battle hearty! So does Puck! Come on, lets party!" Tendrils of magic came from his eyes, and struck the clan. However, instead of doing them harm, the magic latched on to their weapons, and morphed them into more self―destructive objects... Puck watched them, bouncing gleefully on the spot. The average one's mace jetted him into a table canopy, the fat one wrestled against a giant sun flower, and the small one's axe was now trying to crop him. The old one had his feet were struck in the ground! He grinned, fine work!

He heard a growl from behind him and looked over his shoulder. The gargoyle beast was racing to him. He turned to the creature, and it leapt at him. "Let's improve your looks." He launched the same spell he'd used on the gargoyles and watched the beast turn into an ordinary, somewhat blue looking, dog. "Uh oh, should have tried the Chihuahua." The dog, unfortunately, still dangerous so Puck ran.

As he passed by the clan, he kicked through the giant sun flower, causing a chain of quick events that freed all of them.

Demona had easily disarmed Goliath, and had decidedly dropped her firearm. She didn't need it. As he was, he would be unable to last long against her. Now she held him under his jaw... but did not attack. With Puck at her command a revelation of possibilities occurred to her. She would not need to fight him, or any of them, but for now she needed to incapacitate him. "Now, to end this farce." Before she could even think, she was floored by the young members of the clan. They tried to hold her down, but their efforts were halted by the noise of an angry crowd coming towards them. She capitalised on their stolen attention, and ran for her gun.

"No, wait! You don't understand!" Lexington tried to appeal to the human turned gargoyles, but the mob only saw them as monsters.

Demona pointed the rifle at goliath. "You're no match for me as a pitiful human," she spat.

Goliath remained steadfast and stared back at her unwaveringly. "My strength never has depended on brute force, Demona!"

Before she could scoff, she received a surprisingly strong kick, sending her to the ground. She bit back her pain and turned to her attacker. "Who are you to interfere with―" her eyes widened. "You!" That._ Damn. Human!_ "What does it take to destroy you!" Demona lunged at her, only for the detective to grasp her wrists halting the red―haired gargoyle with newly acquired strength.

"Goliath, run! I'll handle Demona," she said, taking advantage of Demona's anger and landing a punch in her face.

She heard Goliath reply but didn't pay attention. She skidded towards her laser rifle and opened fire on them. They both evaded the shot, but again she didn't anticipate the detective's new abilities and was both staggered and disarmed by a flying kick from behind. Turning rapidly to the detective, she failed to see Goliath who leapt at her back. It didn't matter, though. She grabbed his arm threw and him at a window, stopping him with ease before he could get a good hold on her. He hit the ground a level above, falling unconscious.

This time, she telegraphed the detective's movements and ducked under her swing. At the same time, she punched her in the stomach, sending her to her knees. She turned to where Goliath lay and climbed up the wall. As she neared him, she smiled. The idea was ingenious. He would never be willing to see things her way, that much was painfully apparent. But he could be made _willing_... with the right disposition.

For the moment, however, she couldn't allow any interference. She went to grab him. As she did so, she heard a shattering noise directly over head. She looked up and yelped at the inescapable mass before it drop on her. Everything went black.

* * *

Eventually, she came to, blinking wearily. Her head was throbbing.

She whimpered, and tried to lean up, but her movements were restricted. She couldn't move her arms... W―why? Looking over herself she realised that, similarly to Puck, she was now chained. It was an effort, but she slowly managed to get to her feet. It was then she finally noticed her observers. They all stared at her... each one's gazed held a different sentiment. Resentment, wariness, fear, disappointment, she could see it all, and she hated it. They dared to judge her... when they understood nothing? She met each pair of eyes with the wrathful challenge of her own. She shot an especially venomous glower at the former―human detective... Most were affected, and broke away, but one pair remained unchanging― resolute in their expression. The difference: it was she who looked away... She wanted none of _him_. Even as a human, their weight remained the same, and it bothered her.

Goliath turned his eyes on Puck. "It ends now. Puck, change everyone back to the way they were before Demona summoned you. Do it, and you win your freedom."

She strained with anger. She had lost again, victory taken from her. They had taken it, again.

Puck bowed in accord. "It would be my pleasure. But afterwards... I'm going to need a very long nap." He turned to the mirror. "First the humans, I'll attend!" Light beamed from his eyes, into the mirror, then out from the other side, towards the skyscraper's aerial. It was consumed by his magic, sending tendrils of light all over the city. He then turned to Elisa with glowing eyes, and reverted her back to normal as well. Just as Goliath helped Elisa up, Puck continued. "Then the gargoyles will I mend!" In an instant, the clan were turned back into their original forms. "If his efforts you commend, free Puck, let him homeward wend." He looked to Goliath imploringly.

Keeping his word, he broke Puck's chains, freeing him from Demona's subjugation. "You're free."

Puck wasted no time, and flew through the mirror, but not before grabbing Demona and taking her with him.

The clan watched as the mirror disappeared after them. Goliath turned to his clan. "Let's go home."

* * *

The mirror reappeared in Demona's home, with herself and Puck already out of it. She was sat in a large ceremonial chair, not longer restrained while Puck sat on his haunches next to her. "That was romp indeed!" He commended, sounding far too happy.

She gave him scornful look. That was how he summed up her failure? That obnoxious fraud... The imbecile had used her as his source of merriment the whole time, she realised that now. He had neglected to fulfil _one single thing_ she'd asked. He had, instead, taken all her requests and made a parody out of them... Puck, the all―powerful trickster had turned out to be totally useless. She would have made him regret it if she could, but he was now free, and had full command over his magic again. To be honest, she just didn't care anymore. "Spare me you're gloating... just go," she told the fae.

He grinned mirthfully. "Without giving you something in return for all this merriment? Puck is many things, but never a poor guest," he told her proudly.

She regarded him defeatedly. For a moment she considered begging him to leave― but she stopped herself. He had made a mockery out of her... and now he wanted to further antagonise her? To give her something... Even more trouble probably...

She had had enough of _Puck_. Glaring at the fae's insufferable face, Demona knew exactly what _she_ could give him. Yes... She had a few words for him she knew he would not like. "Oh right... You want to gift me now? Well, that is... disappointing. You haven't given me a single thing I've asked you for since I summoned you. Whatever you intend to give me now, I have no doubt its as useless as you are, so don't bother." Puck looked annoyed.

She latched on to this, and went deeper, as deep as she could. "This whole ordeal has been anticlimactic... You see, I have read the ancient folk tales... They painted an impressive picture. The 'wise knave', they said. 'Those that Hobgoblin call you and sweet Puck, You do their work, and they shall have good luck: Are not you he?' Good luck, is it? _Rubbish_. You have shown the fallacy of your legend. Merriment? Monotony is far more apt." She saw the look this gained, and twisted the knife. "It makes one wonder, are all your tales fabricated, or is it only the good ones? It doesn't matter what the truth is, I now know first hand the depth of your abilities... They are lacklustre."

She let the words settle for a moment, then jerked out of her chair. "You think _I_ don't know humour? Hmph. Or maybe you just aren't as funny you think you are. I've met house plants that are more amusing than you. Dwell on that, you cretin." She felt such satisfaction at the abashed expression her rant had wrought. She had embarrassed Puck, and she felt great for it.

"Monotony. Lacklustre... Not. Fun?" His voice was toneless.

She smirked. Yes, fool.

The look of Puck's face went blank for a moment― then it twisted in fury. She paused. Prior to summoning him she had taken care to ensure both her safety and control, because she knew how powerful he was, but those precautions were now gone. In her mind, a sudden picture of an angry Puck came to sight. Both rare and perilous, like a natural disaster destroying everything in its path. Perhaps she had been... too brash.

"So thats what you think, eh? Puck's laughs aren't good enough for you...? Well... I still have one more punch line, Demona." Before her little speech he _had_ considered giving her the gift of the sun, but now there was _no chance_ he'd do that. Not even Oberon himself had spoken to so disparagingly toward him. None of his infamous tales were fabricated―! They were all true! In _inanimate_ object, funny than he? She had belittled him! Offended him... in the worst way. "Here's something that at least _I'll_ be laughing about for a long while," he jeered nastily.

She took a step back. "What are you doing?"

Puck gestured to the mirror again, displaying her impermissible desire. "The mirror never lies, Demona. We both saw what you _really_ want."

Slowly, her eyes went wide. What was he going to do? "Wait!"

"Too late!" He loomed over her.

The fae gathered his power and converged the old magic. "She who lies, stoked by fear! Disguised in anger to never feel! I cast aside your petty shields! To be Unbound then enthralled― to _always_ yield!"

She covered her eyes, as he chanted his curse. She just about understood the basics of what the words implied, and felt panic rise within her. She knew, if he did this... it would destroy who she was! Before she could even process stopping him, the light receded back into the trickster.

―It washed over her. She gasped.

Puck smirked wickedly. "Dwell on that, fool!" He then vanished, leaving behind one final laugh to echo around her.

Hesitantly... she touched her chest. "Oh no," she said shakily.

* * *

Well, that's the beginning! Hope you liked it enough to tell me about it. If you are feeling any confusion right now, then no need to worry. Things will become clearer as the story goes on. For now, I suggest you read Puck's final spell, its has all the information you need.

Additionally, the phase: (Those that Hobgoblin call you and sweet Puck, You do their work, and they shall have good luck: Are not you he?) is an actual quote, so if anyone is interested in that then look up the words and it will guide you to various sources.


	2. Chapter 2

Been ages since I post the first chapter, but to those of you who reviewed and expressed an interested, I thank you dearly. It might be a bit of an annoyance to any who prefers regular updates, but I'm a naturally slow writer... not putting aside that I have tons of things going on, but one thing I do promise is that I always get round to it. Anyway, here's chapter 2, and if I do say so myself, it is a monster sized piece of writing by my standard.

Unwanted

* * *

On her hands and knees, Demona strained to crawl back to the chair where Puck had deposited her upon her return home. The red-haired gargoyle shuddered, then used it to pull herself to her feet. She whimpered in discomfort and brought her hands to her face. She swayed before falling into the seat. Whatever the nature of that spell, it was certainly painful.

She had not... expected this outcome. Dealing with Oberon's Tricksters, she was aware of their reputation, yet she thought them to be less belligerent than the other variety of fae. Demona wished she could have said that she didn't provoke him, but that would have been... a lie. In retrospect, it had been utterly foolish. Purposefully offending that conceited clown had meant to be a small consolation for her. But it backfired, as she should have known it would, and so he, in his offence, had lashed out. In spite of another failed plan, she should have considered her actions, been more level headed.

She waited a few minutes before trying to move again. She rolled her head gently but didn't get up.

She growled softly. What had that miscreant done? It had been unlike anything she'd ever experienced, and she had _too much_ experience to back up on.

The weird sisters had performed their own spell on her long ago, gifting herself and Macbeth with immortality, though it hadn't even fractionally been that unpleasant... The moment Puck had cast his spell, she had felt an equivocal change in herself... aside from feeling unwell. Something was different, she just didn't know _what_ it was...

His words implied an alteration... but she wasn't physically different, so what―

It was something to do with him.

Goliath...

She pressed her palms to her head and thought about it. Puck had mentioned casting aside shields. She knew that every word was profound in its own way. Where to start? It was connected to Goliath, but in what regard, she didn't know. Unfortunately, Puck's logic would always elude her. He had said, unbound and enthralled... to always yield. It sounded like some kind mind coercion, which couldn't have been right since she didn't feel like she was being controlled. Although, she knew some spells had the benefit of influencing the victim without them knowing. It may have seemed paranoid even for her, yet that part of his curse was the most worrying to her. While she didn't understand it, it was ominous. Each word implied a potential concern...

Temporarily, she ignored it all these things. She felt it even now... In her chest. Something almost weightless, yet burdening in the sense that it stood out distinctly. Like _it _wanted her acknowledgement... The best way she could have described it would be to call it a pulling sensation. It― it was pulling at her... pulling her to... something.

She checked the time and realised that her speculating would have to end soon. The sun would be up within the hour, and Demona felt tired. She would have to postpone trying to figure this out; perhaps when she awoke the next night this new development would become clearer. Either way, she would have figure this out soon, before the terms of Puck's curse unveiled itself to her in more regretful manner.

* * *

Sunrise was moments away.

The Manhattan clan perched themselves at their respective places atop the Clock Tower parallel to the New York Police station.

Broadway stared at the gradual rising light, then he turned to Hudson. "It's almost dawn." Earlier on, it was an excitable idea... With their transformation, courtesy of Puck, they would have been able to watch it for themselves.

Hudson sat down on his haunches and looked out towards the brightening city. "I would like to have seen the sun... just once," the old gargoyle said. They didn't vocalise it, but they all agreed. After spending the night as humans, it seemed almost a tease to have the opportunity humans experience every day. It was a mystery that all gargoyles wondered over. If being human for a bit longer meant they could look at the sun, feel the sun, they would gladly have bared it. Hudson shook his head because quietly he imagined that he would have deeply enjoyed such a sight. Had the timing been better they may well have gotten the chance...

It was a shame, but one couldn't miss something one had never witnessed.

Goliath looked down at Elisa, who eyed him regretfully. So much had happened last night. He had seen things and, more importantly, _said_ things. Barely an hour after Puck's magic had changed her, he'd rashly acted out without any consideration. Thinking back on it, he had been stupidly inconsiderate to speak to her the way he had. He felt he had to say something. "Elisa, I―"

"I know, you're as relieved as I am," she said, cutting him off.

She was wrong... he felt conflicted. Elissa was valuable to him, and he didn't want her to think badly of him... She put out an airy surface, but as convincing as it was, he doubted her posture. Goliath was unsure if trying to apologise or explain himself was required. Seeing her as a gargoyle... brought out a longing that had only just begun to lose its edge. All because he was hurting. Was he so depraved and wounded of affection that he would look to his magically altered friend? And the look she was giving now... "That's not what I was going to say―"

Unfortunately, he was unable to finish his sentence as the sun had finally risen.

Elisa imagined what he was going to say, and deep down she wanted to hear it too... but it wouldn't be possible. There were too many complications. He was her friend... and she didn't want to ruin that. "I know. But that's the way it is," she told his stone form.

* * *

Demona held the phone tightly. "What do you mean it wouldn't be possible?"

She could hear a noise of contemplation on the other end. "Unfortunately, I don't hold that kind of power. I could speak to Owen, of course, but the terms of his employment clearly state that his other half is off limits."

She swore to herself, not acknowledging the indentions she'd made on the device.

Upon awakening, Demona had spent almost three hours evaluating her conundrum and going through every broadly related spell she could think of.

Throwing herself into a complicated mental task like this while still feeling unwell didn't do her much help. She felt incredibly tired. Currently, she sat at a table littered by books that may have carried an inkling that could provide the enlightenment she needed to make sense of her plight. She found absolutely nothing, which was why she had resorted to contacting her associate. At the cost her pride, she called David Xanatos. Normally it was mutually beneficial when they had dealings, and definitely not her making outright requests of him. She didn't like this, it didn't feel right... and not to forget that the subject matter regarded his valued man-servant, which couldn't have helped her case.

She knew it wasn't the advantageous thing to do, but out of a deep-set habit, she reacted aggressively. "You don't have the power? He's your blasted stooge! If he doesn't obey you then what's the point of having him around?"

Xanatos hummed. She could picture his easy smile in her head. "I'm sorry, but the terms are clear. I don't know what I could do. Honestly... from the way you've described it, the problem you have is, at this moment in time, only hypothetically. Correct?"

She sighed angrily. "I said that he put a curse on me and that symptoms have yet to become clear." Not true, there were surface symptoms, but she had a feeling he brush them off as her being overstressed.

"_So_ at this moment in time, there isn't any problem?" The way he spoke to her almost made her scream.

It was painfully obvious that he wasn't going to help her... Typical of that man. If Xanatos had nothing to gain, then it wasn't worth a second thought. She didn't want to turn this into a plea, and she would not, but she was desperate. It was the 'not knowing' that was getting to her. "You're not going to do anything?" She asked in a forcefully neutral tone.

He hadn't known what to expect when she had called.

Owen had filled him in him on Puck's dubious play date with Demona. Apparently turning everyone into gargoyles had been the result of her scheming, though not exactly what she'd asked for. There were blanks his memory regarding a transformation, probably an aspect of the spell Puck had cast, but he also knew that if Owen had anything of importance to tell him then he would have done so. Of course, he had decided not to take the abduction his most trusted employee personally. It didn't really bother him since nothing had truly come of it. With that in mind, when Demona had told him Puck had put a curse on her, he had been surprised. Owen would have _surely_ mentioned it...

She heard nothing for a long moment, almost thinking _that_ was his answer, but then he spoke up. "Leave it with me for now, and I'll see what I can do. Owen didn't mention any of this in his version of the story. He doesn't usually keep important information from me."

Demona obviously considered this important... He was at a loss. Owen must have known this would come to light eventually. He and Demona had an accord. Whether finding out the truth of this was actually worth the time remained to be seen. Still... to actually curse her? "It might help if you tell me what you did for him to react so aggressively."

She frowned painfully. "Being brutally honest, I'd rather not."

Xanatos smiled. "That bad?"

"It certainly wasn't worth it," she muttered, but loud enough for him to hear.

She heard him laugh. "That sounds curious."

The red-haired gargoyle scowled. "If you really want to know, ask _him._ I have no desire to reiterate the events I've been thinking about all night."

"I'll be sure to do that," he replied. He sounded mirthful.

That was probably the best she'd get out of him... which was honestly more than she expected. "So, you'll call me if―?" She winced at the lack of strength in her voice.

"If there's anything helpful to tell, I'll be in touch."

Demona hung up and carelessly dropped the damaged phone. She ignored the loud clatter. How shameful... Accepting a human's help was one thing, but to grovel to a human for help was far worse... even if they did have a partnership. Oh well, it was done. Hopefully, it would work out for her... and if not then... she would figure out something. She always did.

Her chair squeaked as she burst up from of it. No more progress would be made tonight, so she decided it time alleviate her restlessness. Perhaps getting some air would help. Her home had been built to specifications that suited her unique needs, as such, every window was easily large enough for her to pass through. This was distinctly useful for gliding to and from on the higher floors of the tall house manor. She climbed on the nearest window. The moment she pushed it open, she was met with a cool breeze. Without closing it, she leapt out and spread her wings.

Normally she'd lay low after all that had transpired, but she needed this and decided to permit herself the small enjoyment.

It was aimless and she didn't have any destination in mind. She rarely did this anymore... flying merely for her own recreation. She might have blamed it on the blurring noise of a city that never slept, but now that she was out in the open her heart just wouldn't have been in it if she'd used that excuse...

As Demona flew past the tall buildings, her mind went blank, save for her attention only on what was in front of her. It helped her nerves immensely, and soon enough almost an hour passed her by. Her eyes scanned the environment. She processed only what was concrete and lights, and the sensations she felt... Other than that nothing existed. A slow building sense of realisation hit when she became aware of her own movements, the subtle twitches in her wings, favouring a certain path. She blinked, and perked up slightly. Slowing down, she critically went over what was to her mind, an aimless flight. She had been relaxed, but couldn't have been _that_ switched-off... At what point had she decided that she would be foolish enough to come here...?

The red-haired female frowned and elevated herself far above the building.

Demona knew that somewhere along the line she would have to examine Goliath's connection to the curse, which would mean getting near to him. At the moment, though, with her lack of understanding and her weary state, it was a poor idea... and not to overlook being hazardous.

She had been moving circularly for the most part. Yet somehow, out of no conscious decision, had ended up homing in on the dwelling of the clan.

She inwardly berated herself for being careless. Not only was she not laying low, as risky as that was, but she was in the worst possible area... yet even knowing this, she felt compelled to turn back...

Brooklyn and the Old one maundered on the roof, oblivious to her. She shook her head disapprovingly; the squalid structure was completely defenceless. They placed their faith in hands of a single person, _a _human no less, and even right at this moment they were at risk of being seen. Anyone with the curiosity to do it could decide to look up at them... _anyone_ could take notice that they frequently came to and from this place. Not to forget that the entire Police force... was conveniently right across the road.

With a lingering look, she was in the process of continuing home, then another emerged from the Clock Tower.

She inhaled at the sight of him. A sense of longing struck her, for he was so handsome. She watched him give out instructions to the others, stern but warm in expression... Her longing only grew stronger. A jumble of emotions swirled through her, it was debilitating, and her composure was shaken. She would have slapped herself had seen the look on her own face. Soon enough, she was brought to senses when that insufferable human showed her face, getting so irritatingly close to... _her mate_... who was her enemy; this sobered her enough to notice that she'd been very slowly moving nearer. Demona's chest tightened painfully.

What she was feeling... she should have been able to push back.

With panicky haste and a confused trepidation, she returned home.

* * *

Soon enough nearly a fortnight had passed since Demona's phone call, and it was Halloween night.

Currently, Xanatos was dealing with own priorities. He had been watching Fox on surveillance camera for a while now, not out of distrust, not at all. He trusted her wholly and completely. It was the foundation of their relationship... but it wasn't an issue of trust, it was concern that drove him to keep an eye her.

These last few days he'd noticed her missing during the evening. It wasn't hard to pick up on for obvious reasons, but when Fox had come walking in quietly, almost nude, aside from a coat, and so out of sorts, he'd have been an idiot not find out what she was up to. There was something wrong with her. The confused behaviour, the mess she was in, it couldn't be ignored... Normally he'd respect her privacy, but in these circumstances, an intervention was required. He was a smart man, and through deducing it, realised that the culprit responsible for her odd behaviour was the engagement gift he'd given her.

The 'Eye of Odin' was surrounded by tall tales, but to actually believe them, he... just had no reason to.

Now, though, Xanatos wasn't in any doubt. The signs weren't hard to see, she had been staring out that opened window for almost an hour... He needed to take it from her, but he also need to make it look innocent to avoid any suspicion. He had a good excuse.

She flinched when he pushed open the doors, but she didn't turn and face him. He acted casual. "Fox, I would like to borrow your engagement present, I want to have it engraved."

"No..! I can't bear to part it," she told him nervously.

He just smiled, pretending to ignore her edgy tone. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist."

Fox shuddered. She let out an unearthly noise, then it happened. Xanatos audibly yelped at the sight. He paled as her form started to shift and change, making harsh noises with every jerk and flail. Red fur grew rapidly from her hand and her nails became long and pointed... Then she turned. Her eyes looked wild and held a pale glow, and each breath she took was a raucous gasp. She was in pain. Fox grasped the 'eye of Odin' hanging from her neck, releasing wailing scream. Just as she reached out for him, her whole body changed shape.

He looked on helplessly as the transformation turned her features into those resembling a wolf, or more accurately a werewolf's... When it seemed to end, she stood perhaps over a foot taller than Goliath, and she looked very much like a werewolf. Tearing the shredded coat off her, she stepped towards him, snarling menacingly.

"I thought so," he muttered, forcing himself out of his stupor. He pulled out a dart gun from his jacket and fired on her.

She roared at the impact and pulled the dart from her arm. Now, even more enraged, she swiped at him, successfully knocking the gun from his hands. She then wrapped her arms around him, taking Xanatos off his feet. Like a rag-doll, he was slammed into the bed behind him with Fox's weight pressing him down. Before she could do anything unfortunate, he called out. "Owen!"

Immediately, Owen entered the room. He didn't need to assess the situation and pulled out his own dart gun. He shot Fox in the back. She snarled and move off Xanatos enough for him to roll away. Thinking fast, he ripped off the canopy curtain from the bed.

Owen slammed the door shut behind him. With her distracted by the noise, Xanatos threw the curtain over her and tried to hold her down. Owen quickly joined him, jumping around her neck, and together they managed to get her to the floor. This strategy, while not bad, turned out not be all too useful as she sent both of them flying off her, and tore out of the fabric with no effort.

With nobody in her way, Fox burst through the door and ran off. Heading straight for the elevator, like first door she slammed right into it. Being made of thick metal, it only dented. Her feral mind seemed intelligent enough to recognise the door for what it was, and with brute strength, she pried it open and jumped down the opened shaft.

Using the cables to hold on to, she climbed down. She didn't go down very far when another door opened, revealing security who were on alert the moment she'd breached the elevator. They were shocked at the sight, but when she growled at them they opened fire on her. Fox didn't hesitate to run right through them all, and escape.

* * *

Demona stared absently in front of her, ignoring the book in her hands for it was useless like all the rest.

Her failure to gain any insight had driven her aggrievement to higher levels... This was what happened when mixing fear with not knowing. It was also her typical reaction to having control taken away from her, and that was exactly what happened... for she had no control over it. The sensation that had been a mere flicker in its potency, was now undeniable.

That night could have been passed off as coincidental, but she was far too wary a person to do such as thing. After all, it hadn't been her choice... and Goliath. When she'd seen him, it was as though the barriers she'd spent building up over her long life had been rendered meaningless. She couldn't describe it better than this. The moment she saw him, everything she held back, every vulnerable feeling that would have her a weakling, could not be restrained. It had to be Puck's doing... it was too timely to be considered an error of her making.

It was calling with gentle insistence, and while it was still harmless, she couldn't stand it's presence inside her.

Demona needed it removed. In her mind, it was logical to assume that there would be more than one unwanted surprise in store when it let loose what it was truly capable of, and that was what kept her in nervous suspense. Her body, in concurrence, seemed to slow to recover, and the bone―tired state she'd been in since that day had not alleviated as it naturally should during her stone―sleep.

She was done hiding away waiting for the answers to come to her... She needed to go straight to the source.

* * *

"The tracking monitor I shot her with is working. Fox has left the building." Owen examined Fox's vital systems carefully... taking the responsibility from Mr Xanatos to help relieve him of that particular burden while he planned out how to remove the 'Eye' from her.

Xanatos frowned. "So much for doing things the easy way."

Owen turned to him and explained the situation. "According to the monitor, her metabolism is operating at a phenomenally accelerated rate. If this keeps up her system will burn out before morning, she'll die."

Even with that said, Xanatos kept a level head. He stood out of his chair. "Incredible," he muttered thoughtfully. "If I'd have known the 'Eye of Odin' had that kind of power, I'd never have just given it away." He shrugged. "Well... spilt milk. Let's move on to plan B," he instructed.

Owen picked up the phone, and Xanatos turned his back to him, hiding his worried expression. While he did this, he failed to see the twitch in Owen's expression that he might missed even if he had been looking at him. Abruptly he put the phone down. "We have a visitor, Mr Xanatos."

Xanatos turned to him questioningly. Instead of answering, Owen indicated to the monitor on his desk. Looking at the security feed, he saw Demona waiting peevishly on the castle wall. He had an inkling.

"Owen?"

The expressionless man straightened. "She's here about Puck, sir... And other things."

"I guessed as much." Truth be told, he hadn't been quick to do as she'd asked of him, in fact, he'd nearly forgotten.

Right now he really didn't have the time to deal with her, but... then again... her presence might not have been such a bad idea. He needed help and knew when to be humble if he needs to be. If she wanted his help, then he'd make it a _conditional _offer. "Owen, here's what were going to do." He explained his idea, then suited up.

Demona crossed her arms and tapped her finger restlessly. She was almost ready to barge right when _not quite_ the one she'd come to see showed his face. He was armed for battle, wearing the Exo-suit fashioned from Goliath's own appearance, which made her wonder if he was going to attack... His stride lacked aggression by her assessment so she wasn't sure. She flicked her attention behind him, expecting to see another, but he was alone. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. "I'm sorry, Demona, but I'm afraid I'm in the middle of something important right now."

She frowned at him. "Important? Don't play ignorant, you know why I'm here."

He walked right by her. "Like I said, I'm busy at the moment." He loomed over the edge of the wall, and braced to leap off.

"Wait! You can't just dismiss me like this," she shouted.

He paused. "I have an immediate problem, Demona. I can't help you right now."

Demona snorted. She could already see where this was going. He might have been able to fool someone else, but not her. Just the way he said 'right now' was all the indication she needed. She knew when she was being manipulated. Still... she needed to stay in the man's good graces... as much as she didn't like it. Realising that he hadn't even spoken with Owen or Puck... or whoever he was pretending to be, was discouraging for her.

Without disappointing, he turned to her. "I'll tell you what, if you help me now, I'll return the favour and more."

If she assisted him, he would have to help her. Sadly, she had no other choices besides relying on his support... in spite of his negligence to do as she'd asked... "What problem?" It was probably for the best that he wore a mask because just imagining his expressing irritated her.

He gave her a quick briefing. The 'Eye of Odin' had been taken from his possession, currently being donned by a wild beast, a werewolf, he claimed. He needed it back, as soon as possible. She believed him... at least the part about the object he wanted to reclaim. What she was unconvinced by was that he had told her everything. She didn't bother hiding her resentment at this. "You're not giving me all the details... I don't know that I can work alongside a business partner that can't show trust in me with something as simple as a magical necklace... or else a _simple_ request!"

He didn't reply right away, gauging her. "For what it's worth, I promise to speak to Owen the moment the 'Eye' is back in my hands."

This would become an impasse. She couldn't believe that this was happening... "Fine."

With a grudging acceptance from her, they leapt from the skyscraper, and one led the other to their destination. "One last thing," he told her while airborne. "My goal is to incapacitate, not kill. Try not to damage the monster."

She knew there was something. "You tell me this now."

With a chip already attached, they managed to pinpoint the relative location of the beast in little time. The tracker was also modified with a non-lethal stunner, which enforced his stance on not hurting it. She didn't understand the need, though considered the possibility that he wanted the werewolf for study... She knew him well enough to be sure that he played the key role the inauguration of his own mess... He had left too many gaps in his story to overlook. The creature was, after all, a person transformed into a monster; the question was who? Perhaps she was looking too deeply.

They landed on the roof of a meat factory. Her eyes widened. It was definitely here... The door had been practically ripped open. Xanatos took point with the tracker, and she abided by his lead. "As I predicted, the beast's accelerated metabolism forces her to eat almost constantly to maintain energy."

She followed behind him, taking care to hear out for sounds that required her full attention to pick up on. While he went further forward, she caught on to the sound of shuffling. At the risk of alerting their presence, she could have called out to him, but instead, she b-lined towards the noise. The room had dozens of meat hooks with produce hung on each one like any would. They were large enough to obscure the warehouse from many different places. Lightly she treaded... wary that she too could be heard. What she came upon was one particular piece of meat missing a _fair few_ chunks, but no werewolf...

"It was certainly famished," she whispered.

Suddenly there was a ferocious growl, followed by harsh crunching. It was nearer to Xanatos than her. Demona ran towards it. She was quick enough to see Xanatos collide with a metal support beam. He removed his helmet shakily, and then she saw the beast. It was huge, and its size was further imposed when it loomed over a dazed Xanatos and grabbed him. It howled wildly, and she thought he'd get mauled... but it seemed to hesitate for something. She didn't pause for a second and before anything could happen, she threw her full weight at it.

It was knocked back, and seemingly startled by her, the creature burst to it's feet and snarled. Her eyes took on a red glow as she matched its threat with a screech of her own. Demona widened herself, spreading her wings to full span making her look bigger.

The wolf lingered for a few seconds, then made a turn and ran.

Deeming it safe, she knelt in front of the semi-conscious human. "Wake up! Your quarry it escaping." He opened his eyes, fully cognizant.

He grabbed her arm. "Where is she?"

_She?_ Demona narrowed her eyes. "The beast is getting away."

The trouble in his voice was unmistakable. "Is it hurt?"

She shook her head. "Your face is almost savaged, and _that_ is your question?"

He ignored the remark and got up. Without a word he made for the beast; she could do nothing but follow. They found a shattered window, and it was obvious where the werewolf had ran to. They could hear the ruckus outside too. Both of them jumped through it, and the moment they were outside the beast was visible down below, laid out on the flat of it's back... with Goliath standing over it. Her heart jumped, and she was barely aware that she had landed behind Xanatos... that was until the human detective had spoken.

"Xanatos! What are you doing here?" She pointed her gun at him, then at her. Demona obdurately made sure not to look at Goliath, using the detective's firearm as her main focus.

The man in question stepped forward. "This a private matter, detective, I would appreciate no interference."

"Is this another of your mutated victims?" Her voice carried resentment.

He quirked a brow. Conceding no more than that, he leaned down for the 'Eye of Odin' wrapped around the currently unconscious werewolf's neck. "Let's just say I feel a certain responsibility for it." The moment his hands made contact with the jewel, it released a fulmination of sparks that went right through him. The man cried out painfully. She was about to pull him away, but then she didn't have to as he was sent flying back at her. While she took his weight, her fall was, to her luck, broken by a pile of boxes. She, having not taken that blast of energy, recovered right away, and pushed him off her.

What she immediately registered was that werewolf was fully conscious, Goliath for whatever reason had his back turned, and it was on the verge of attacking him. Even before the detective had called out to him, she had reacted, and in a seamless transition had jumped on the monster's back. It flailed, reaching out for her. She felt a painful pressure around her arm then felt the air leave her lungs after being flung into the warehouse shutters with enough force to warp it. It hurt...

Demona, in a daze, felt herself being lifted. She thought she heard Goliath shout and the Detective too. She realised that it was Xanatos carrying her when he said something back.

"Sorry, business. You understand." The wings on his suit expanded, then he took off.

Her head throbbed unpleasantly... though it died down enough for her to see clearly after a minute, and she realised that they were almost back at the castle. Before he touched down she saw a figure waiting for them on the castle wall... and her blood boiled.

He pretended to not even notice her. "It would appear plan B has not been entirely successful."

She pushed Xanatos off her and stepped dangerously towards the dispassionate man. "You...!" She grabbed him by the front of his jacket. "Tell me what you've done to me!"

She couldn't do any more when she was pulled her back by Xanatos. "Stop. There's a time for it, and it isn't now."

She turned her incensed gaze from one to the to other. "I won't just let this―"

He interrupted sternly. "You will! I gave you my word, didn't I?"

Demona scowled at the very mention of it. "_Your word_... What worth does it carry? How can I possibly trust you when you have ignored me and you use me!"

He'd never seen Demona quite so upset. She looked about ready to tear Owen apart. He would, if only out of his own interest, find out about this. Later. He took and a deep breath, and addressed Owen, who had stayed silent. He was aware that his own distress was starting to show, but that was something cared less about by the second. "Because I need your help. I know now that I... can't do this on my own... I― Listen, that creature... isn't just some monster carrying something of value. It's Fox. That's what didn't tell you."

She stared at him sceptically, but when she realised he wasn't playing around she looked at the ground thoughtfully. Whatever was in her head the azure coloured gargoyle seemed satisfied with his sincerity this time, and relaxed somewhat... Demona still kept watching Owen with ill intent, though. Once he was sure she wasn't going to have another outburst he made his way down into the castle courtyard. "Plan C is already in place... Goliath and company are, as usual, determined to thwart me. They'll pull out all the stops to get the 'Eye' away from Fox before I do. They'll do all my work for me."

His assistant seemed doubtful. "I fail to see how it will be any easier to get the 'Eye' from the gargoyles than from Fox."

"Your manipulations have failed Xanatos," a new voice called out. He landed in front of them, with Elisa in his arms. The broad-shouldered clan leader placed down Elisa and frowned resolutely. "I don't suppose you have... a plan D?" He intoned.

His sudden appearance caught Xanatos off guard... Goliath had all but announced that he knew his adversary was out to use him. He failed to process to words. And just like that, the gargoyle was already pulling away. "Whatever plans the two of you have devised, this time, we _won't_ be your pawns, Xanatos." His eyes flicked towards Demona, then at the detective. "Come. We're done here," he announced.

Goliath glanced at her one last time, honing in on the bizarre look she was giving him. None was more familiar with her expressions than he... yet he felt only confusion at the sight. He wasn't fooled, he acknowledged that time had changed her, but it that recognition that made him unsure... because the look on her face was something he'd almost forgotten... Not only that, but he recognised the subtleties of fatigue she carried. He firmly held his tongue, lacking the desire to hear her lash out with the hurtful contempt she would no doubt throw at him. He sighed the moment his back was turned.

"Wait!" Xanatos shouted. Both Goliath and Elissa looked back him. "This situation... is out of my control―I thought I could handle it, but―" He squeezed his eyes shut. Evidently finding it hard even to admit... the reality of his situation. "The creature you saw... it's Fox. She's been affected by the jewel she wears. Legend says the 'Eye of Odin' is supposed to endow the wearer with power and insight." Goliath could also saw how unruly the normally decadent man was. "I had no idea it had metamorphic capabilities," Xanatos confessed with feeble remorse.

It was... a surprising declaration to be sure, but still the hearsay of an enemy. He wasn't swayed by it. "Perhaps it can give you some _insight_ into Fox's real character, it seems to have made her more like herself," he slurred without pity.

"Goliath, please!" Xanatos called out with all the sincerity he had.

Elisa could see the uncertainty in Goliath. It didn't matter, though, because if he wasn't sure, she certainly was. She grabbed his arm. "Don't listen to him, it's a trick! He couldn't tell the truth if his life depended on it," she said pointing adversely at the man. She'd never let her guard down in front him, nor forget what he'd done... toward her family especially.

He walked right up to the gargoyle. Goliath's first reaction was to move Elisa out of reach. Then Xanatos went as far as to put his hand on the alpha's shoulder. "But my life doesn't depend on this, it's Fox's life we're talking about."

He was disturbed by a how disquieting the whole situation felt, that however, didn't stop him from pushing the human's hand off. "I have no more love for Fox than I have for you. Even if what you say is true, why should I help her?"

"Because you know what it means, to lose someone you love."

The look on Goliath's face was priceless. It struck him hard. His eyes sought his mate's immediately, nearly forgetting that unlike him the wound wasn't raw. As it was, she made it impossible for him tell what she was feeling.

Elisa shook her head. "Don't even think about it, Goliath. Can't you see! This is his plan D. If it fails, he'll move on to E of F. Besides, why would Demona be here if all of that's really true. She'd never be that open-handed!"

Xanatos blinked. "What? No, you've got it wrong. I only told Demona truth before you arrived. There's no pretence here. I've completely honest with you! If you don't believe me, ask her." Xanatos turned to her almost expectantly. She made no attempt at either denying or affirming his claim.

Goliath let out a harsh sigh. He'd heard enough... "A noble effort, Xanatos... but another failure." He took up Elisa and walked up to the castle wall. Before leaving, his indignation made him throw out a final jab. "Not a good night for you."

Then they were gone.

Xanatos had never felt so luckless. He looked back at Demona despairingly. "I suppose you'll leave too." At this point, after seeing the cynicism of others her own mistrust in him had most likely renewed. It wouldn't have come as a shock... Even after promising to help her she didn't seem to have much confidence in him. Having Owen in close proximity didn't help of course.

Her eyes were set on the spot that Goliath had left from. Oddly, her reply lacked any spite whatsoever. In fact, it had nothing to do with bailing out on him. "He... didn't even speak to me."

He knitted his brow, wondering if he'd heard right. "What?"

Again, she didn't reply predictably. "Do you love her?" Now she was looking at him.

He reeled back slightly, thrown off― not just by the question― but a great deal more because of the one who was asking. Was she serious? He look at Owen and discovered that his assistant was boring into her like a hawk, he was unsure for how long. There was intent there... he could see it. What on earth had Owen done... Xanatos gripped the bridge of his nose. He could have tried averting her out-of-character question, and yet... he felt like her support depended on his answer. "...yes."

For the first time he'd ever seen, she seemed almost _serene_. "Love cannot lie."

The words got stuck in his mouth. He looked Owen again, wide-eyed. When his attendant realised that he was being watched, the sharp gaze he'd set on Demona disappeared. It went without question that now wasn't the time for getting answers, so he took her response as a positive and put the surrealism aside for now.

His armour was in a sorry state... probably unusable for the time being. "How long until the exo-frame is repaired?"

"The damage is extensive. Two, three days... She won't last that long," Owen informed him.

Despite how poor the situation seemed, he still carried _some_ optimism that it wasn't totally unsalvageable... even now. With his tracker conspicuously placed, should a change in circumstances occur, he would know about it.

* * *

The streets were bustling with activity. This was obviously typical in Manhattan, but what made the crowds different tonight was that everyone had dressed up for the occasion. It was a special night for the gargoyles in particular, unique in that it was the one time they could walk with the humans as though they were regular people... just like everyone else. This city block had been host to the annual festival for years, which led to it being densely populated by costumed people.

It had been Elisa's suggestion. While Goliath had been sceptically when she'd brought it up a while back, he had, later on, warmed up to the idea when she had pointed to the merits of the opportunity. No one would suspect them as anything more than people dressed up as a gargoyle on Halloween. Naturally the trio had jumped on it eagerly. Not only to walk on the Manhattan streets with the humans but also going all the way by dressing up for the occasion too. Hudson had opted out of joining them, electing to stay with Bronx as he was honestly not that interested in it.

Lexington was a pilot, Broadway a sleuth and Brooklyn a pirate. Even though they weren't being recognised, it was still a little odd to be on the ground with all these people like they weren't any different. They looked around uncomfortably. At that moment, people started calling out to them. "Cool! Look! Check it out, a costume over a costume!" As they flocked the gargoyle, the trio shared nervous looks. "Far out!" One woman approached Broadway to compliment him on his hat, it was after this that they felt much more comfortable.

"That's a great... great costume," a mellowed out male witch told them.

Goliath was led along by Elisa, not much further away. She had dressed up as a princess, fashioned from a human movie which was inspired by an old fairy tale, she'd explained to him. He has to confess, she really did look as stunning as princess. She linked her arm in his. "Come on. I've wanted to stroll down a city street with you for a long time." He smiled at her.

They reached a stretch of the block set out for dancing. The two of them walked right into the centre of it and bowed to one another, then started a slow waltz. The trio had seated themselves nearby, watching them move among the other dancers. Lexington beamed. "They should have Halloween more often."

"Yeah," Brooklyn agreed.

Just over a half hour later, Goliath and Elisa were walking together through a side street, feeling good for how enjoyable the night had been. It was a fairly shaded area ahead of them, it was also dark, and in their relaxed states keeping them indisposed they failed to notice that they were being watched. Someone, taking advantage of their inattentiveness, strode towards them with a slowed pace to seem more frightening. "Rawr!"

Goliath, recognising the figure, charged right at it. He floored the beast with virtually no effort, and when the werewolf hit the ground that he realised it was not a werewolf but merely someone dressed up as one. "Hey, dude. Be cool!" The man frowned at him before running off.

Earlier events were still lingering in the back of his mind... Xanatos had practically begged for help, to him of all people. The unrelenting feeling that the man had actually been earnest would not leave him. "Things are not always what they seem."

Elisa looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

He looked at her gravely. "What if Xanatos was telling the truth. What if the creature is Fox, and she is dying."

"You can't believe anything he says, and that you can't possibly believe that Demona was there to help him with something like that," she told him sagely. Demona's presence was the one mishap he had with the situation, to be sure. It was as Elisa said, why... _why_ would she have been there? It confounded him. She'd never selflessly help a human, that was absolutely clear.

"I know," he replied bitterly. "But that creature is still a threat to my castle, my city; and if Xanatos speaks the truth... If someone like him can love, perhaps there still is hope for this world." He realised how mawkish he sounded, but the truth was he couldn't have been more bald-faced.

Elisa looked a tad disappointed, though not very surprised. "You're gonna help him aren't you?"

It was odd notion but, "Yes."

"Good."

Both startled, they spun round. The man himself appeared behind them, now without any armour, most likely watching for some time. Elisa narrowed her eyes. "How did you finds us?"

Xanatos approached him directly and reached behind the large gargoyle's shoulder. "Old habits die hard." The cunning man displayed the tracking chip, earning a disdainful look from the gargoyle.

Putting that aside, he had to ask, "Where's Demona?"

Xanatos, more focussed on the homing device he carried, didn't put much into a satisfactory answer. "She's already in pursuit. Come on, Fox isn't far from here."

* * *

In a more rational state of mind, she felt an odd sense of necessitated composure. It would not help to constantly become enraged at her situation, thus observing it, and her behaviour, with a more cleared temperament, would be for the best... Still, what had she been _thinking?_ What had she been _feeling_? Something beyond her control... She huffed. Here she was, closing in on a creature possessing the physical strength to cause her serious harm, and she was wasting her time ruminating. There'd be a time for all that later.

She glanced at the homing device Xanatos had given her. The beast― _Fox_... was dead ahead. Gliding down, she ignored the masses of humans going about, and when her feet touched down she was totally poised towards the path in front of her. Nobody noticed her flying. Demona eyed the building she was getting closer to, a building where many people were coming to and from. She saw the werewolf much sooner than she'd expected. The dull-witted humans didn't even notice that a monster was climbing through the opened window, on the second level very clearly.

Where was Xanatos... He said he'd be on the ground.

She was about to pick up the pace, but taking her by surprise a human wearing a gangster's outfit stepped in front of her. She was about sneer a threat, but he was already talking. "Hey, beautiful! I saw you just now all by yourself, and just couldn't believe it. I got a question, though. Would you please grab my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?" He grinned confidently.

She stared at him expressionlessly, then she grabbed his arm tightly. He yelped painfully before she pushed him aside. As she broke out into a run, she swore she could hear people hooting behind her.

She entered the building without any fuss afterwards... She immediately scanned how many people were inside. Witnesses were bothersome, and bring attention to what would inevitably go down would only forestall towards capturing the cursed woman. She glanced up at the walkway, where she knew that Fox should be. Finding her way to the stairs leading up to her prey, she did her best to stay unheard and crept up with gentle footfalls.

When she stood on the walkway, she tried to listen out, but the human's loud noise made it impossible. Demona looked down at them scornfully. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a moving shadow, but her reactions weren't quick enough to do anything. She felt a massive weight bear down on her, then she was pushed face first on the hardwood.

The werewolf growled. The sound reverberated all around, Demona felt it go right through her. She tried to push back, but her shoulders were forced down. She gritted her teeth. She could feel the monster's breath on her neck. This time, it roared, and everyone heard it.

* * *

Stood in front of a food stand, Brocklyn, having just been served, turned to his compadre. "Catch, Lex." He threw the smaller gargoyle one of the giant pretzels he'd purchased― curtsy of Elisa providing the money. Broadway, right next to him, was munching on a hot dog.

Lexington looked up at Broadway merrily. "Isn't this great?"

Broadway belched loudly before answering. "It just doesn't get any better than this." The rotund gargoyle had just taken a large bite of his hot dog, when the three of them were startled by a loud crashing noise, followed by even louder screaming. They watched as numerous people fled from a building nearby, terrified. "_Trick or treat?_" Brocklyn muttered sceptically.

It clicked for Lexington first. "Its Fox! Come on!"

Goliath came in front of the three, stopping them from going inside. "Stay there! We'll handle this."

He needed them there should Fox attempt to leave the building, as a contingency. Elisa and Xanatos followed behind him, leaving the trio to wait till they were needed. He entered first, with caution. He had no idea where Fox could leap out from, and it was his intention to ambush Fox before she could do to them if possible... In addition to the danger, his other concern was Demona. There wasn't any sign of her... She had been ahead of Xanatos prior to him finding them, so he claimed...

"Keep you ears open," Xanatos quietly advised.

There was a sudden thud, jolting the three of them. Goliath turned and looked up. There it was, the creature that Fox had become... and Demona, dazed and helpless against its hold. He went rigid. There was blood on her face. Without a sign or forewarning, she was flung over the railing towards them. He almost forgot to move, but his instincts answered for him. He stepped forward, arms out, braced, then took her weight. Her body thudded against his, but he hardly moved.

Evermore quick to react, he was about to pass her off to Xanatos, but Fox had already leapt right at them. He moved aside, pulling Elisa with him.

Xanatos was the one who took the hit, having Fox's whole weight bear down on him. His armour managed to give him some protection, but with her looming over him again, it was what would happen next that was a bigger concern. Xanatos couldn't even process the situation when she grabbing at him- but then out nowhere Goliath's arms materialised around her neck. The large gargoyle pulled her away, struggling with how stronger she was.

Demona had nearly found her senses by that point. She registered Xanatos and the detective right by her, and watched hazily as he crushed her firearm... then handed back to her. Her sight was back to normal, and she turned to the strident noise; she did so quick enough to see Goliath get thrown right through the doors out into the street. There was a crash... and Fox following after.

She forced herself to her feet, swaying slightly. Xanatos steadied her. "Are you alright?"

She ignored the question. "No time," she muttered. Demona rushed outside, leaving behind him and the detective.

Fox was already climbing up the side of the building when she spotted both of them. Goliath was on Fox's tail, and she wasted no time in being on his. She darted right past the three younger gargoyles, who were too taken aback to react to her.

Goliath's claws pierced the concrete with each pace until he pulled himself onto the roof of the building. He narrowed his eyes, knowing that Fox would try to take him where he couldn't see her. Behind there was clamour. He snapped round. A thicket of red hair appeared from the edge of the roof, then pale blue skin followed. Their eyes met. He watched beautiful her face, and after a moment of blankness, it changed through a miscellany of contradiction. He flicked down to her throat as it visibly gulped, then back to her eyes. It was long few seconds... but then it was broken by Xanatos' arrival on the roof with Elisa.

Fox then made herself known, having seen the two of them land down. She leapt from where she'd been watching. Xanatos stepped towards her imploringly. "Fox, I know you're in there somewhere; it's David!" He stared searching for any sign that he was getting through to her, but it was impossible to tell. She didn't charge at him right away, instead growled nastily. After sizing the two to them up, she lurched with severe force, not for Xanatos... but at Elisa.

Time almost seemed to slow as she closed in, but at the last seconds, with desperation induced reflexes, Goliath just managed to put himself in the way. He sent Fox flying into the huge neon sign crowning the top of the building. The move left them both on the ground. When he looked at her, he saw an opening to take her down. He didn't hesitate. Before she could even fully stand, he was there. His weight thrashed her right into the sign, making it spark wildly. Fox howled in anguish and strained against Goliath. He had her pinned, and it was an almost perfect opportunity, but astonishing him, she wrenched on her shoulder free of his hold. He seized up but didn't let go. The pain he expected to feel from sharp-edged claws didn't occur, to his surprise. Just about seeing past the bright sparks, he realised that another restrained Fox with him. "Now, Xanatos!"

Xanatos raced towards them and wrapped his hand around the 'Eye'. He pulled at it as hard as he could. He didn't think he could have pulled much harder, then finally it came off. The moment it left her neck, the three of them were thrown back by a wave of energy. As soon it died down, Elisa ran to Goliath, then knelt down check on him.

A large section of the neon sign burst and blacked out. Fox collapsed. She writhed painfully, and wouldn't stop screeching until her werewolf features started to recede, and she eventually changed back. When it over, she groaned weakly and fell unconscious. Elisa pulled off a piece of her dress and rushed over to protect Fox's modesty.

Demona looked on from where she'd landed after being pushed back. She saw a chopper descend over them... It was one Xanatos'. Ignoring her aches, she got up and approached.

Goliath turned to Xanatos, who'd hurried over to see if Fox was safe. "She's alive," the clan leader told him. He gestured to the jewel the man now held. "The 'Eye', give it to me."

Xanatos looked between the 'Eye', in his opened palm, and Fox, who lay on the ground... no longer in danger. "A trade?"

Goliath stayed stone-faced. "Let's just say, I don't trust _you_ with it."

The man smirked. Without any hesitation, Xanatos handed it to him. "So now you know my weakness."

He bore into the man purposefully. "Only you would regard love as a weakness."

Xanatos' smirk melted away, replaced by a disconcerted frown. He turned Demona, who'd stayed in the background. "I'll do right by you for this, don't worry." Then he made his way over to Fox and lifted her into his arms.

Demona watched Owen speak to Xanatos, and then they left on the aircraft... She breathed out a sign dejection and addressed the pair eyes set on her. He was going to speak, but she beat him to it. "I had my own reasons for helping, make no mistake." Goliath was silent, he looked thoughtful, and like he wanted to come closer. She squared up when he made a move; his face didn't betray much, but she knew he giving her what only she'd be able to recognise as a look of hurt. A sharp pain bloomed in her chest. She tore her eyes off him. Before something more regrettable happened, Demona walked away. When she reach the edge, she heard rest of the clan reach him, and... she almost turned back... but out of fear, she held from doing so.

As she glided away, and the distance grew, she felt an unsettling moroseness the further she got.

* * *

Sorry if you were expecting a little more Goliath/Demona interaction, but I'm trying to pace myself and make sure I do it right.


End file.
